Bichos Voladores
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Okita sólo quiere provocar dolor y sufrimiento, no sonrisas o sonrojos, ni bichos voladores en el estómago de nadie. No, esas cosas no están hecha para él ni él está hecho para esas cosas. [Okikagu] [Algo así como un ligero Darkfic].


**Universo:** _Manga/Anime._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **BICHOS VOLADORES**

[Viñeta]

Hay un problema.

El problema es que el amor está fuera de su capacidad de entendimiento y nunca ha querido a nadie que no sea a su difunta hermana Mitsuba. No quiere a Kondo tampoco (aunque lo aprecia demasiado) y definitivamente no quiere a Hijikata más que para sacarle las tripas y esparcirlas por el patio del Shinsengumi y otras tantas por las letrinas. Así que no tiene sentido cuando Shinpachi le dice (ese mocoso cuatro ojos entrometido) que deje de ser tan infantil y que haga algo por su relación con Kagura de una vez por todas; que la chica está harta de sus señales mixtas y su manera de nunca ir todo el camino con ella. Y junto con Kagura están hartos él y Gintoki, que, aunque no se la quieran entregar, Shinpachi piensa que es mejor que lleguen a una resolución que haga a Kagura feliz, a estar ellos aliviados porque no está con Sougo (no le tienen mucha confianza, eso es evidente) y tenerla toda estresada y neurótica por la Yorozuya a la luz del sol y al brillo de las estrellas.

Mas Okita no le hace caso a los ruegos de Shinpachi y sólo chasquea la lengua con desinterés; su mirada no vacila ni siquiera un poco. No quiere hacer nada por su relación por Kagura ni por Kagura misma porque esas cosas del amor y las relaciones no le tocan a él, y, definitivamente, no está hecho para esas mariconadas de decir ' _te amo_ ' y tomarse de las manos mientras caminan por el parque bajo los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo, son felices y comen perdices. Todo eso le resulta repugnante y risible, y le provoca arcadas cada que se imagina a él haciendo todo eso que mejor debe correr al baño o podría apestar su ropa y los pasillos del Shinsengumi.

El amor es algo que el no conoce más que de la infancia en vagos recuerdos y lleva de nombre _Mitsuba_. Duda mucho que lo volverá a conocer a estas alturas de su vida porque Mitsuba se ha ido y eso de ser bueno y amable (los sonrojos y los latidos acelerados del corazón) no va con los sádicos. A ellos se les resbala. Okita sólo quiere provocar dolor y sufrimiento, no sonrisas o sonrojos, ni bichos voladores (mariposas) en el estómago de nadie. No, esas cosas no están hecha para él ni él está hecho para esas cosas.

Pero si hay una cosa cierta en todas las mierdas que la han soltado las _Gafas_ es que Kagura se ha colado en su piel y se le ha envuelto como enredadera de hiedra venenosa. Le ha intoxicado el torrente sanguíneo y llenado la maldita cabeza con su cara cada jodido minuto del día. Y no, no es que piense en su sonrisa o en su pelo, en su risa o en sus ojos azules y mucho menos en tomarla de la mano para andar con ella y luego besarla con suavidad premeditada bajo el brillo plateado de la luna. No, él piensa en ella maldiciendo y bufando, pegando y pateándole el trasero y él pateándoselo a ella. Piensa en hacer a Kagura sangrar con los cortes de su espada y poniéndola de rodillas suplicando su piedad. Por ello Sougo se asegura a sí mismo que esto definitivamente no es amor y tampoco se le parece. Pero de cuando en cuando se plantea su definición de amor porque, tanto como quiere golpearla, le molesta que otros toquen siquiera un pelo de ella. Le molesta que la miren y que esa china de mierda le preste atención a otros hombres y mujeres cuando él está en su campo de visión. Que Okita no sólo quiere hacerla gritar de dolor su nombre, sino también suplicar de placer por un poco más de él y alimentarse de sus ruegos lastimeros mientras le deja hematomas en las caderas con la fuerza de su agarre y bebe de su entrepierna.

Y si el amor entonces es todas esas cosas, sus ganas de golpearla y de encerrarla desuda en su cuarto para nunca dejar que otro la vea y convertirla en su esclava y su saco de boxeo, entonces sí. Sí está locamente enamorado de ella (con el único amor que él conoce y con el único amor que puede entregar).

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 _ **Yeah, something is wrong with my fucking head this month.**_ **(Y lo seguir** **á estando).**

 **Y no, evidentemente no tenía inspiración para un nombre.**

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**

* * *

 _ **Última edición: 14/11/2015**_

 ** _Con agradecimientos especiales a_ kyosha012**


End file.
